No hagas caso a lo que te dicen
by Kyuubi-No-Akitami
Summary: Solamente pensaba en las burlas que producia su gran frente. Ya no tenia amigos, exepto uno al cual su frente no le parecia desagradable - No importa lo que digan o pienses, lo que importa es lo que digas y pienses tú -


_Dedicado a todos/as que sufren por comentarios de los demás _

_Un __Itasaku _ Inspirado en; _Las cosas cambian__ por __YoukaiMusaa_

_**NO HAGAS CASO A TODO LO QUE TE DICEN**_

_No importa lo que digan o pienses, lo que importa es lo que digas y pienses tú -_

Debajo de un frondoso árbol de _Sakura _se encontraba una pequeña niña, no más de 5 o 6 años, llorando, no se le podían ver sus ojos ya que los encontraba tapados por sus pequeñas manitas, pero sus sollozos eran notorios.

La pequeña niña era muy linda, de un bello cabello color rosa, parecido a los pétalos de aquel árbol donde se encontraba, tenía una piel blanca, sus lindos ojitos verdes jade ¡Hermosos sin duda! Pero que ahora se encontraban cerrados y tristes. La verdad es que era una niña extremadamente linda, pero su único defecto que para ella era como una maldición, era su gran frente, la cual era objetos de insultos por todos los lugares a los cuales la pequeña niña se paseaba

_Sakura Haruno; _Definitivamente era un nombre que concordaba muy bien con el aspecto de la pequeña, la cual era muy dulce y amable pero a la vez era muy insegura. La niña al ser el centro de atención de las burlas ya no le cabía duda de que era una niña muy fea, y esto lo había comprobado cuando hoy en clases, por un estúpido juego, se puso a ver quién era de la más bonita a las más fea del salón

Por supuesto que ella salió como la más fea del salón, y por otra parte _Ino Yamanaka _salió, obviamente, como la más bella del salón.

¡Y no los culpaba! _Ino_ siempre había sido la más bella y segura de toda la academia ninja, a pesar de que al principio se había comportado muy bien con ella, al enterarse que a ambas les gustaba el mismo chico, ella había puesto una barrera entre amiga/rival, y todo por el amor de _Sasuke Uchiha_, el niño mas apuesto y listo de toda su clase, y no era de esperarse ya que era un _Uchiha_…

¡Definitivamente no había remedio! Ella es y seria fea ante sus ojos por el resto de su vida, era lo único que pensaba nuestra pequeña _Sakura_.

Pero lo que no sabía Sakura era que alguien le había puesto el ojo a ella desde que la vio por primera vez, columpiándose junto uno de sus amigos _Naruto Uzumaki, _su cabello rosa fue lo primero que vio y sus ojos jade fue lo que lo cautivo… El primer día que la vio se sintió a desfallecer… Así es; el mismísimo genio _Itachi Uchiha_ se había enamorado de una pequeña niña que tenia la misma edad que su pequeño y tonto hermano menor

A pesar de todo, él le termino contándole a su madre; _Mikoto Uchiha_, lo que le pasaba para lo cual ella solo termino por darle una cálida sonrisa de madre, diciéndole que definitivamente _se había enamorado_

-¿Sakura-chan? – Se escuchó una voz un poco grave

Sakura solo se volteo, ignorado a la persona que la había llamado por su nombre, ella muy bien sabia quien era la persona que a llamaba y a pesar de que se ponía feliz de solo verlo, solo quería estar sola – Ita-kun, quiero estar sola! Por favor vete – Ella solo se limitaba a llorar

-Sakura-chan sabes que eso no es lo que quieres – dijo Itachi sentándose al lado de _su _querida amiga Sakura-chan - ¿Qué fue lo que paso esta vez? ¿Qué te dijeron hoy en clases?

-Ita-kun todos son muy malos conmigo – Dijo Sakura abrazó a Itachi, llorando amargamente – Todos piensan que no soy linda, que soy _Una frente de Marquesina_

-Itachi solo callaba, abrazab_a _a la pobre de Sakura, tratando de que parase de llorar-

-Ita-kun! ¿Tú piensas que soy linda? – Pregunto Sakura en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que Itachi ollera

-Sakura-chan – Itachi le alzo la cabeza para que quedara enfrente de la suya, el solo la miraba a los ojos – Tu no me parces linda..

_Los pequeños ojitos de Sakura se entristecieron aun más de lo que estaban_

_-…_Tu me pareces la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – Le dijo brindándole una sonrisa de las cuales solo Itachi Uchiha podría brindarlas

-Ita-kun ¿Pero y mi frente? – Dijo Sakura sonrojada pero aun preocupada de su frente, a pesar de que le había confeso que era una niña muy hermosa

-A mi me parece perfecta e ideal para ti – Dijo Itachi besando su frente acariciando su rosada melena - _No importa lo que digan o pienses, lo que importa es lo que digas y pienses tú – _A lo ultimo este le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, corto pero con mucho sentimiento

-Ita-kun – Sakura estaba roja como un tomate, realmente le había tomado por sorpresa ese beso

-¡Los besos de Sakura-chan saben a fresa! – Dijo Itachi juntando su nariz con la de ella

-Baka! – Dijo Sakura tapándose la cara de lo ruborizaba que estaba

Ambos habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, y poco después de lo que paso hicieron su relación completamente oficial, a lo cual los padres de Sakura y toda la academia junto con el propio _Sasuke Uchiha_ no lo podían creer, Mikoto solo sonreía pues ahora Itachi estaba más feliz y animado que nunca, Fugaku, bueno _Fugaku Uchiha_ tuvo discusiones con su hijo mayor por la relación con una chica que no tenía una sangre de un clan reconocido, y por si fuera poco que tuviera la misma edad de Sasuke! Pero al final termino cediendo ante su hijo dejándolo tener su relación con esa tal _Sakura-chan_. Cuando se tocaba el tema, Fugaku solo lo terminaba con una mirada fría de su sharingan.

Poco tiempo después llego a los oídos de todos la masacre del más famoso y poderoso Clan Uchina. Cuando a la pequeña Sakura le dijeron quien fue el responsable, simplemente no pudo asimilarlo y estuvo varios días en negación total, pero siempre tenía la esperanza que viniera algún día, para verla y solo para verla.

Los años pasaron, bueno exactamente 10 años; y toda esperanza de volver a verlo se desvanecieron. Ahora simplemente se concentraba en volverse una mejor kunoichi, ahora se encontraba de misión junto con Sai, Naruto y el capitán Yamato.

Estaban acampando después de una larga misión de entregar unos pergaminos secretos al Señor Feudal del fuego. Sakura se había separado de su grupo ya que Sai la había hecho enfurecer, este al estar de novio con Ino termino por llamarla _Frentesota, _simplemente se alejo de ellos para pensar un poco y adentrarseen algunos recuerdos hermosos de su infancia

- _Tú me pareces la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida _– Ese fue uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida, el primer chico que se había del que se había enamorado y ahora es un criminal de rango S buscado entre todas las naciones, miembro de la organización Akatsuki – Al menos tu me dabas palabras de aliento cuando más las necesitaba – Se recostó en el tronco de un gran árbol y ahí se digno a descansar un poco, necesitaba alejarse del mundo por ahora

Al igual que años atrás, habían unos ojos posados en Sakura, gravando cada movimiento que hacia la pequeña, _que ahora no tan pequeña _hacia. Había percibido ese olor a fresas que tanto recordaba de su pequeña Sakura.

Se alegro tanto de volver a verla y ahora más crecida que nunca, la extrañaba y lo admitía… Por las noches siempre soñaba con ver sus ojos de nuevo. Lo que sus ojos veían ahora era a una Sakura de ojos tristes mirando hacia ningún lado

-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, todo sería más fácil – Dijo la chica lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Itachi la escuchara – Ita-kun ¿Pensarías que soy linda ahora?

- Tú me pareces la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – Dijo Itachi cambiando _"niña" _que había usado años atrás a _"mujer"._

La necesidad de volver a verla fue tan grande que perdió su control y ahora se encontraba arrodillado ante la única _niña _que le robo el corazón

-Ita-kun… - Dijo Sakura con sorpresa al ver que la había escuchado y ahora él está aquí frente a ella – Que..-

-Itachi la había cortado con un beso, pero esta vez en vez de ser cortó; se volvió más largo y apasionado, demostrando todos los sentimientos que se tenían el uno al otro

– Tus besos aun saben a fresa Sakura-chan – Le acaricio la mejilla y cuando se veía que iba a repetir otra vez aquel beso, en vez de dirigirse a los labios de _su_ amada Sakura, se dirigió a su frente –

Después de eso Sakura callo inconsciente en los brazos de aquel terminó criminal que le había dado su primer beso.

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba en una tienda, y en sima de ella había 3 caras con signos de duda

-¡Sakura-chan despertaste! ¡Dattebayo! – Decía Naruto viendo a su compañera de equipo

-Te encontramos inconsciente no muy lejos en un campo abierto ¿Qué te paso? - Termino en pregunta el poseedor del elemento madera

-No recuerdo – Mintió Sakura, ya que recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado y con quien lo había pasado

-La frentona seguro se perdió en el bosque y se golpeo! – Dijo Sai de lo mas tranquilo

Sai! Te voy a… - Pero antes de terminar la frase, sintió algo áspero en su camisa, podía reconocer que era un papel por su textura a

Ignorando a Sai y a los demás abrió el dichoso papel encontrándose con una nota anónima, sin remitente. Leyó el contenido y reconoció su autor, no hacía falta sabes quien escribió la nota, su contenido lo decía todo

_-No importa lo que digan o pienses, lo que importa es lo que digas y pienses tú-_


End file.
